


A love that grows

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Prompt: Dan and Phil with a daughter.





	A love that grows

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know this is really short. I literally crammed writing this in 20 min. I was at work to be fair. Anyway, enjoy!

Life is funny the way it works out. One day you are a teenager watching videos on YouTube, _admiring someone_. 

Next thing you know that person is replying to you, encouraging you to start your own channel, asking you to move into their small flat, asking you to move to London with them, and then suddenly you wake up 15 years later in a proper house with 2 dogs and one daughter. 

_Wild, right?_

For Daniel Howell (now Lester) that's exactly how things worked out for him and he would not have it any other way. 

He was thankful for the life he was given, he was thankful for the way his husband has pushed him throughout the years to better himself, and most importantly he was also thankful for the opportunity to create a family with the _love of his life_. 

Dan didn't know how to show his appreciation most times and he was hell bent on doing something unexpected and also very romantic for today, just an average Tuesday. You see the funny thing about being in love is the fact that there is never a _reason_ needed in order to do something lovely for the person you love. 

*

"Daddy what are you doing?" A small voice called out making Dan whip around with wide eyes. 

He thought for a moment his whole plan would be shot down before he even started it, but seeing his young daughter there made him instantly relax. 

"I need to put a bell around you. You're way too quiet and sneaky Solaria."

A small laughter filled the air as Dan softened his expression. He took a moment too long and felt a small pain in his heart seeing how much his little girl was growing before his eyes. It feels like just yesterday he was holding Phil's hand as their little girl was led out. That moment was nearly two years ago, but it is so fresh in Dan's mind that it feels like yesterday. 

Dan never gets to spend much time with Solaria. He is always working so that he can make sure Phil has plenty of time with their daughter. He regrets having to work so much but an opportunity has just presented himself so of course he is going to take it.

"Would you like to help me?" Dan asks.

Immediately Solaria's face lit up. She didn't even hesitate before replying with a cheerful, "Yes!"

*

Solaria was definitely Phil's child. Maybe not biologically; but personality wise, she was all him. It was endearing in a way, but it didn't stop the headache that was forming in Dan's temples from having to clean up yet another mess. He sighed with a certain fondness only a father can achieve as he wiped his young daughter's messy face. He wondered how she even got so much frosting on her face, but then he realized she is indeed Phil's child.

"I'm sorry daddy." Solaria said with a small pout. Instantly, Dan forgot why he was even mad in the first place.

"It's okay. I'm actually surprised there is even any frosting in the house to begin with. Your dad really has a way to sneak sweets past me." Dan said with a fond smile.

Solaria returned the smile, revealing a small gap from a missing tooth. He felt gap in his own heart when he realized he missed his daughter loosing her first tooth. When did Solaria begin growing so much? Dan didn't want to dwell too much, it only made him feel old.

"Hey daddy, why are you making sugary food for dad? You always yell at him for sharing cookies with me, so why are you doing this?" Solaria asked with big, bright blue eyes.

Dan gave a small chuckle, "why not?" 

Solaria was obviously confused, such a complex emotion like true love was obviously far too much for a five year old to grasp. He was going to make her understand a little more however since he wanted to show her properly how two people love.

"Solaria, my sweet love, one day you will understand these words a little more, but let me make something clear. One day, you do not know when, you will find yourself lost. One day, you do not know when, you will come across someone who is just as lost as you. You will feel things towards them that will help guide your way. One day, you do not know when, you will find someone who makes sense. That moment, is the moment you will _know_. Darling, whoever you find, will be the right one for you."

Solaria looked even more puzzled than before as she just nodded, mouth agape. 

Dan chuckled, "I make cookies for your dad because I love him. I also stop him from eating all the sweets in the house because I love him." 

"So I should share cookies with someone I love?" Solaria asked.

"Yes, you should. You should share everything with them." Dan smiled, handing his daughter one of the completed cookies. 

Solaria looks down at the baked good for a moment before looking up at her father and holding it back out for him. 

"What's this?" Dan asked

"My love!" Solaria cheered forcing the cookie into Dan's hand.

Dan could cry. His heart was overflowing. He knew this gesture was small, but to him it meant the world.

*

When Phil came back from running errands he heard nothing but silence throughout the house. He peaked his head around the corner to find Dan, Solaria, and their two dogs all cuddled up on the couch fast asleep.

He saw the plate of crumbs on the little table in front of the couch and smiled fondly at the sight. His whole world was able to fit within the confides of his phone screen as he snapped a photo.

He walked over and leaned forward to place a feathery kiss on his daughters head and then his husband's. Phil couldn’t feel any more full of love than he did in this moment. He was truly never lost again after he met Dan, and now he knew he would never have to wander alone with Dan and Solaria by his side. His love was ever growing; their love was forever growing.

**Author's Note:**

> I sent a tweet out asking for prompts and this was the first one I got.
> 
> I'll probably ask for more prompts so if you ever want me to write something just @/dm me on twitter @ gingersnapphan


End file.
